


With Rods and Laces

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Corset Piercings, M/M, Medical mentions, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: Spy indulges the most extreme forms of art Medic can come up with.





	

The restraints were nothing new, the position was. Latex gloves traced the curve of the Spy’s spine.  
“You’re too tense. Relax.” An order, not a suggestion.  
Spy took a deep breath, focused on the dove that had decided to watch them. The dove tilted its head, cooing softly.  
The first piercing made the Spy gasp. He wasn’t prepared for the sting or the chill of the metal.  
“Relax.” Medic’s voice had gone cold and clinical.  
Spy sighed, forcing his muscles to avoid tensing. “I didn’t think it would be that cold.”  
“Poor you.” The second piercing, this time more to the left. “You sound like Scout getting his shots.”  
The Spy huffed, turning his head. “If you didn’t treat him like a dog, he’d be more fond of you.”  
Medic gave a chuckle.  
Third piercing, below the first. Fourth under the second. Back and forth, just like a corset’s stays.  
“Are you going to lace me up, doctor?”  
“Of course. I just need to clean them.”  
“If you’re worried about infection, I could get my revolver and handle it myself.”  
“Funny.”  
Cool swabs touched the places where skin met metal. Spy fought the urge to shiver. It would only make the doctor upset.  
“There. Now we can lace you up,” Medic said.  
Spy heard the ribbon more than felt it. Once the doctor tightened the laces, the Spy couldn’t help but moan. It was only slightly painful to have the skin of his back pulled so tight.  
“They look good on you,” Medic noted.  
“It feels incredible.”  
“They’re only temporary.” Gloves pulled gingerly at the laces, making the Spy gasp in delight. “We’ll have to do this more often.”  
“Please,” Spy begged.  
“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Medic plucked ever so gently at the laces. “You do make a lovely canvas.”  
The Spy ground his hips against the table, groaning. “You’re torturing me, doctor.”  
“I could torture you worse,” the Medic teased, groping the Spy’s rear.  
“You’ll make me finish right here,” Spy said. “And that wouldn’t be fair.”  
“Then let’s even the odds,” the Medic said, undoing his belt.


End file.
